Melody Hates Spinach (For Cochrane-A, BlueKraid, and Princess Davidddizor)
One fine evening, Naveen, Ariel, Mickey Mouse, Tipo, Buster Bunny, Skippy Squirrel, and Melody were having dinner at a fancy restaurant. The waiter placed their meals in front of them - steak with rum sauce, broccoli, and mashed potatoes for Naveen, escarole bean soup for Ariel, grilled chicken for Mickey, enchiladas for Tipo, grilled cheese sandwiches and chips for Buster, burgers and fries for Skippy, and a spinach salad for Melody. "Mmmmm!" Naveen said, "It looks good!" Melody was ready to dig into her supper. But before she could, she picked out a few things she did not like. "Cucumbers, yucky. Mushrooms, yucky. Onions, yucky. And smelly." she muttered. Then she took out a raw green spinach leaf from her salad. "Hey, this is not lettuce!" she yelled, "What kind of a salad was this?" "Uh-oh, she was gonna pop!" Mickey said, looking worried. "I know!" Buster said. "This is spinach!" Melody said. "Melody was going to be really mad!" Skippy gulped. "You can say that again, Skippy!" Tipo explained. As the waiter was refilling Melody's glass, he looked at her. "Was something the matter, Melody?" he asked. "This is spinach." Melody said. Then she shouted, "And I! HATE! SPINACH!!!!!" And on "spinach", Melody threw her fist on the plate, causing the salad bowl to fly off her plate and land right on the waiter's head! Everyone stared at the whole Taylor family in shock. The waiter was humiliated and very angry to have salad on his head. "Uh-oh." Melody gulped. "That was it!" the waiter said angrily, "I quit!" And he stormed off. Ariel, Mickey, Tipo, Buster, and Skippy felt embarrassed. But Naveen was very, very angry at Melody. "I am so embarrassed!" Ariel said to herself. "Me too, mom." Buster said. "Me three, Buster!" Skippy said. "Melody Andrea Taylor!" Naveen scolded through gritted teeth. Melody hung her head in guilt. Later on, the Taylor family drove back home. Naveen was still angry. Pocahontas, Jasmine, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky were babysitting Olivia Flaversham and her boyfriend, Fievel Mousekewitz. "Back so soon?" Petunia asked. "Did you have a good time?" Giggles asked. "How did it go?" asked Flaky. "What happened?" Jasmine asked. "Tell us." Pocahontas said. Mickey began telling Pocahontas, Jasmine, and the female Happy Tree Friends what had happened. "Melody punched her salad, and it exploded!" Naveen and Ariel glared at their son as Tipo finished the story for him. "All over the waiter, and everyone was staring at us." "They were not," Melody yelled. She took off her sweater and folded her arms, pouting. "Everyone was making this into such a big deal!" "No more restaurants for you, young lady," Naveen told Melody. "Until you can behave and learn to eat what was placed in front of you. Now go to your room!" Melody became very angry. She glared angrily at Naveen and told him, "You're as evil as Morgana the sea witch!" She then went to her room in tears, where her friends, Tip and Dash, are waiting for her. "Mommy, can I go to Aunt Pocahontas, Aunt Jasmine, Aunt Petunia, Aunt Giggles, and Aunt Flaky's birthday at Once Upon a Buffet and Grill next week?" Olivia asked, "And could I come with Fievel, Buster, and Skippy?" "Yes, Olivia." Ariel smiled, "You could take Fievel, Buster, and Skippy with you. I am afraid that Melody would not be joining you." Olivia became so happy. She, Buster, and Skippy shouted, "YAY!!!!!!!" Then they went to Olivia's room, where their friends, Jim Crow, Big Daddy Lou, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy Q. Mouse, and Lil' Urle, are waiting for them. Category:Being Punished Category:BlueKraid Category:Cochrane-A Category:Davidddizor Category:Fan Fiction Category:For BlueKraid Category:For Cochrane-A Category:For Davidddizor Category:For Princess Davidddizor Category:Go To Your Room Category:Princess Davidddizor Category:X Hates Spinach